Containment
by Dandelions101
Summary: Sequel to Release. Just smut and hopefully a story too.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess whose back? Shady's back! So this is part two of Release. Hope you like guys like it. Let me know if I should continue.**

Chapter 1

Blood dripped from the angry red lines running down his back. She pulled his butt, pleading with him to go deeper. Her frustration was growing. "Fuck me. Fuck me harder."

He said nothing. He just continued to keep his pace. It felt good to him. Who cares what she wanted. He was close. His balls tightened.

She could feel his breathes become heavier. He was going to blow any second now. She wasn't even close.

He grabbed at her breasts, squeezing with all his might. Fuck, she had gorgeous tits. He engulfed one, sucking hard. His hands moved to squeeze her firm ass.

She yelped. Fucker! She wasn't some piece of fruit. What was he doing? Testing her for ripeness? Asshole. She pushed him off. "I'm done. Fuck off."

He looked confused, "What?"

"I'm done." She picked up her clothes and started to dress.

"Well, I'm not." He approached her. "I was close." He grabbed her shirt before she could put it back on. "Just five more minutes."

She tried to snatched it back, "It's been fifteen and I'm not anywhere near close."

"Five more minutes. I'll get you there, promise."

She shook her head, "No. I don't think so." She pushed him away again.

He stalked over to her, "Well maybe if your cunt wasn't so loose. Been too busy fucking anything that moves."

She laughed at him, "Or your dick is so small that even a virgin couldn't feel it."

His face grew red. He pinned her to the wall; face forward, "Maybe I should stick it in the only tight hole you have left." He is thumb caressed her puckered hole. "I bet you'll feel it then."

She swung around and hexed him into the opposite wall, "I highly doubt that, Weasley." She looked at his still hard erection, "I can barely see it." She finished dressing and left the room.

/

A couple months had past since her introduction to the fuck room. It changed her. The men in that room had changed her. No matter how she tried, nothing seemed to bring the excitement of that first day back.

She had fucked since then. Yes, she had fucked a lot. She wasn't a cheap whore. She didn't fuck just anyone. She was selective, but when the opportunity presented itself….well, she took advantage of it….but still something was missing.

Hermione stared at the ceiling of her four poster bed. She let the privacy curtains down. She didn't feel like talking to her bunk mates. This itch was eating away at her. What was wrong? What was missing?

She replayed that night so many times in her mind. That glorious night, being taken by all those men. Her fingers wandered over her breasts. Professor Snape, dark and mysterious. She pinched her nipples. Draco Malfoy, rough and demanding. Her thighs clamped together. Blaise Zambini, hot and heavy. Her hand smooth down her belly. Harry Potter, so eager to please. She rubbed the sensitive bud between her wet folds. And Remus Lupin, hard and –

She pumped furiously in and out of her too wet pussy. The visions of the men floated around her; all of them taking her in turns, then all at once. Her back arched, fingers pumping deeper. Damn her stubby fingers, she couldn't quite reach the spot. Hermione pulled her favorite dildo out of the bedside draw. Tricky Dicky, that's what George had told her it was called when she bought it.

Silently, she whispered a spell and it went to work vibrating against her slick entrance. She laid back in anticipation. She liked to be surprised when it finally penetrated her. Slowly it rubbed her folds. She moaned and mewed urging it on.

Hermione returned to squeezing her breasts. She could see Malfoy sucking hard on one while he squeezed the other. He liked teasing her to the point of begging. He always made her beg. "Please," she moaned. Tricky's vibrations went up a notch.

Zambini had her pinned against a wall now. She could feel his hot breaths against the back of her neck. His dick was sliding in and out between her thighs. He wouldn't fuck her just yet. He wanted her dripping with need. Tricky's vibration went up another notch.

Harry's tongue lapped her puckered hole, moving up higher and higher until his lips closed in around her swollen clit. He sucked gently, only stopping every now and then to give it a hard lick; letting her feel every bump of his tongue. Tricky moved faster.

Remus pushed her legs apart and grabbed her hips. He impaled in her one quick thrust. She screamed out as he thrust wildly into her. He growled and panted as she writhed in pleasure and pain. Lupin pulled her up, forcing her to ride his massive cock. His large hands grabbed her buns, controlling the speed, his eyes fixed her bouncing tits. She was close.

A dark chuckled echoed through the room. "Will there be a sequel?" Merlin, she was going cum hard. Did she remember to put up a silencing spell? She couldn't think. FUCK. FUCK. GODS. FUCK!

When the stars eventually faded and her breath returned to normal, she looked around. Everyone was still asleep. Thank Merlin. She must of remembered. She was almost asleep when she heard it…"Your welcome Hermione. And next time, I wanna watch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. ..on the traffic and reviews. Thanks. Someone asked me, "How do I come up with my ideas for stories?" The answer is simple. I love reading other authors stories, but sometimes I can't find anything I want to read…or something for my current mood….so I make my own. Enjoy. RRR!**

Chapter 2

The endless rain wasn't helping her mood. Three fucking days it poured. Now here she was, sopping wet, walking back into the castle. Why did she agree to help Hagrid harvest ingredients in the rain? She knew these particular plants only matured in dreadful conditions.

"You look like shit."

 _She ignored the comment and kept walking._

"Fucking hell Granger. Didn't your mom teach you any manners?"

 _She wasn't in the mood for a confrontation._

"Too good to talk to me?"

 _Just keep walking Hermione._

"Fuck you. You're not worth my time anyways. Mudblood."

That did it. "What the fuck do you want Parkinson?"

The dark hair raven smiled. "Let's have a chat."

"Why would I talk to you?"

Pansy grabbed her shirt collars, "Luna tells me you've been having nightmares."

The look in her eyes were undeniable. She knew. Fuck. Luna and her big mouth. "And?" She tried to play it off. Maybe she didn't know.

"I'm just trying to help."

There was a mischievous glint behind the Slytherin's glare. What was she playing at? "How the hell are you going to help me with nightmares?"

Pansy licked Hermione's collar bone up to her chin, stopping short of touching her lips, "I can think of one way."

Hermione stopped breathing. What was happening? Did Pansy Parkinson just proposition her? Was Pansy gay? Was Hermione even interested?

Pansy nibbled her ear, "Stop it Granger. Stop thinking so much."

Hermione had to admit. The other witch did feel good against her. Pansy was warm and soft; her plump breasts pushed against Hermione's own. What would it feel like to touch another women?She had kissed Luna….and Luna had done things to her, but Luna wasn't Pansy.

Pansy was the embodiment of the perfect women. Her face was gorgeous; big beautiful eyes, sharp nose and full plump lips. She smooth slim neck led to perfect sized tits, just barely more than a handful. Her waist curved just perfectly, leading to a tight round ass. Then there were her legs. Hermione had always envied her legs; long, smooth and endless.

She briefly wonder what Pansy's pussy might look like. Hermione had never seen one up close, only her own. She had nothing to compare her own cunt to. She often wondered if what it looked like really did matter. She was sure that just everything else on Pansy, it was perfect. Hermione wanted to know what a perfect pussy looked like.

"Ok Parkinson, but not here."

Pansy smiled, "I know just the place." She led Hermione to the Whomping Willow. "No one will interrupt us here."

Hermione watched her crawl, ass up into the trunk and disappear. A shiver went down her spine. She hadn't been back near the tree since that night. She could still hear Moony's howl. She shook it off, knowing that Pansy was right. Not many people knew about the existence of the shrieking shack.

She followed Pansy into the trunk. Pansy pulled her up as soon as she appeared on the other side, "I invited a guest. Hope you don't mind."

Luna sat on the piano bench, lightly strumming the keys. She smiled when Hermione entered the room, "I told you I wanted to watch."

"Luna? What are-"

Pansy took the opportunity to silence Hermione with a kiss. She pulled away abruptly, leaving Hermione dazed. "Pay no attention to her. She's just a peeping tom." She squeezed Hermione's breasts, "Bigger than I thought and much firmer. Can I see them?"

It wasn't really a question. By the time Hermione could fully understand what she was asking, her shirt had been removed. Pansy traced the curves of her pushed up mounds, before pulling the offending fabric down. "Gorgeous." She pinched a nipple, exciting a moan from the witch, "Shame you hide them behind such hideous clothes."

Her fingers left a trail of goosebumps down to the waistband of Hermione's jeans. "Wet jeans can't be too comfortable. I think we should get you out of them." Pansy popped the button, "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold." She slid the zipper down.

Pansy's words floated like a siren's song, every syllable consumed Hermione. She swayed slightly, allowing Pansy to slip her jeans off. She gasped when the other witch's fingers slid along her still clothed slit. "So wet. Tell me Granger, is it the rain or did I do that?" She laughed when the words seem to elude Hermione.

Slowly, Pansy inched the soaked panties down, touching every inch of skin along the way. "Are you a virgin?" She smirked, "You don't have to lie. I know you're not a virgin. Drake told me all about your special night. You're quite brave. Even I wouldn't have taken the wolf." She dragged her tongue along Hermione slit. "But is this your first time with a girl?

Hermione eyes were glazed over. She nodded, unable to take her eyes off the witch bent down I front of her. Pansy licked her again, "I'll be gentle."

 **5 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IT TOOK LONGER THEN I EXPECTED. BUT AS PROMISED, HERE IS CHAPTER 3….AFTER 5 REVIEWS. I GOT 3 PUBLIC REVIEWS AND 2 PRIVATE MESSAGES. THAT IS INSANE! THIS STORY HAS OVER 1,000 HITS! HOW LONG THE WAIT FOR THE RELEASE OF CHAPTER 4 IS UP TO ALL OF YOU. 5 REVIEWS GETS CHAPTER 4. THANKS.**

Chapter 3

Hermione was on edge; Pansy had barely touched her and she was ready to explode. She sensed the other witch realized the effect she had on her. Maybe it was years of torment manifested into pleasure. The build up was intense.

Pansy stood, backing away from the shaking women. "Do you want to touch me?" She unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off. Her skin was impeccable; pale enough to resemble the finest porcelain, but healthy and smooth. _She did want to touch_ it.

Her skirt was discarded next. She stood in front of Hermione in only her undergarments. Of course they matched; red and lacy. She looked like she had walked straight out of a Victoria Secrets catalog. Hermione couldn't stop staring.

"Don't look so scared." Pansy whispered, "You can control the pace." She took Hermione's hand and placed it on her breast. "Just do whatever feels good."

Hermione squeezed it. _It felt good._ She put her free hand on her own breast and squeezed it too. They felt different. Pansy's were soft and creamy; hers were harder and a lot smaller. She removed the hand from her breast and placed it on Pansy's other.

"Want to taste them?" Pansy removed her bra revealing perk nipples that were a light shade of pink. _They looked nothing like her own brown ones._ She took one into her mouth. It harden under her administration. "Yes, that's it. You're doing so good." Pansy moaned. Before Hermione realized what had happened, she was on top of the witch, lapping away at her chest.

The moment seemed to consume her. She dared herself to touch the heat between the Slytherin's legs. She needed to know what it felt like. Her hand slipped between the lace panty and skin. Smooth, freshly shaven lips met her shaking fingers; she was so wet. Hermione pushed her folds aside and circled her entrance.

"Not yet," Pansy squealed. "I want you to eat my cunt. I want to feel your tongue down there."

Hermione hesitated. She didn't know how to- she'd never- "Just imagine that the roles are reversed. Do to me, what you want done to you." _Yes, she could do that._

She inched down until she came faced to face with Pansy's clothed pussy. Hermione loved when guys licked her through her undies; the scratching of the fabric felt so good. She lapped at it, applying just enough pressure to send goosebumps down Pansy's spine.

"Yes. Yes, that feels good." Pansy's breaths were coming in short.

Hermione reached for the waistband and pulled it down. She slid the offensive material off and resumed her position. She started at it for awhile; thins, short lips. Her own were plump and longer. She pushed them apart and sharply inhaled. A sea of pink flesh met her eyes. It looked like a beautiful maze.

She started at the nub and follow each curb and indent, until she reached the tunnel. She pried the wall apart. She wanted a better look inside. Pansy winced.

"Sorry." Hermione's face grew red; she started to back away.

Pansy locked her legs behind Hermione's head, "Don't be. You've never seen one before. It's okay to be curious. I don't mind if you explore," she sat up and kissed her on the lips, "just do it with your mouth."

Hermione leaned into the kiss. That was how she always wanted to be; brave and confident. She wanted to be able to tell all her lovers exactly what she wanted, instead of just laying there and taking whatever they gave her. Maybe Pansy could teach her, "I don't know how to- Can you walk me through it?"

Pansy parted her labia, "Inside here is very sensitive. You have to start slow. Give it a good long lick."

Hermione bent back down and lapped her tongue against the pink maze.

"Very good, Granger." Pansy rubbed her nub, "I bet you know how good it feels to be sucked here, but don't you hate it when guys just jump straight to it? We girls know that you need to work up to that part."

Hermione nodded. It was true. Too many boys had tried too hard to get her off by attacking her there. It's was never pleasant. She continued to lap Pansy's cunt.

"Oh, so fucking good." Pansy's hands were in her hair, pulling her closer. Feeling braver, Hermione sucked in a lip, then moved to the other. She must have been doing something right. The other witch was on her back again, squeezing her own nipples.

Now was the right moment. She put her mouth over the engorged nub and sucked on it lightly. Pansy gasped, squeezing her legs shut. Hermione was trapped. She couldn't breathe.

Suddenly Pansy's legs flew apart, as if they were being pried apart by invisible ropes. Hermione gasped for air. She wanted to slap the crazy bitch for trying to kill her, but then she saw it. Pansy Parkinson, wriggling in pleasure below her. So close to the edge, just barely hanging on.

"Fuck you Loony." Parkinson screamed. Let go of my legs.

Luna smiled, "She can't get you off, if you kill her." She looked at Hermione, "I think she wants to try this." She threw Hermione's favorite dldo across the room. It landed next the brunette.

Hermione smiled. _Yes it was time to see if Pansy could handle some muggle magic._ Hermione turned it on and pushed it against Pansy's clit. Slowly she dragged it down her center stooping at her wet entrance, "Ready?"

"For what- Oh Gods" she screamed as Hermione pushed it inside her. Fuck. It was so big. So hard. So good. "Fuck, fuck. God, fuck me Granger!"

Hermione pumped it steadily. Shit, Pansy looked amazing. She was covered in sweat, begging her for release. She pushed deeper, pumped faster.

"Yes, yes. Oh Merlin, I'm – Ahhhhh." Spasms erupted from her. Cream leaked out from between Tricky and the cunt that had the grip of life on him.

Hermione smiled, "My turn."


	4. Chapter 4

I guess there is really no interest in this story so I wont waste anymore time on it. Thanks to those who did leave feedback. I truly appriciate it.


End file.
